


"Love is not a disease"

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: So I've just caught "The Disease" (god! What an awful episode!) and anyway, Seven's line at the end made me think.   So, here's the thought.   Enjoy! :=)





	"Love is not a disease"

**Author's Note:**

> So I've just caught "The Disease" (god! What an awful episode!) and anyway, Seven's line at the end made me think. So, here's the thought. Enjoy! :=)

******

The stars streaked by the viewport, the familiar sight of warp travel was somewhat calming to Seven as she stood in the middle of the corridor, watching as the ship streaked by what could be dozens or thousands of star systems.

Reaching out, Seven lightly rested her hand against the transparent aluminum, it was cool against her skin. Sagging, she bowed her head, resting it against the cool surface as she recalled her conversation with Ensign Kim earlier.

At the time, she had been adamant in her opinion, what Humans and other species called 'love' was nothing more that biochemical reactions in the brain, and in truth it was.

But that still didn't explain how _good_ it felt. How her skin seemed to _sing_ whenever Kathryn rested a hand on her arm, gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, the way her stomach tightened whenever Kathryn gave her a smile.

It was illogical, inefficient, and a waste of time, engaging in a romantic relationship served no purpose, and engaging in one with her Captain was hazardous to both her, the Captain, and the ship.

But despite all those reasons, she couldn't resist.

_'Resistence is futitle'_ she thought with a small amount of dark humor.

Straightening up, she frowned, her relfection looked...haggard, tired. It could have been simply because she was overworked during their encounter with the generational ship, but it could easily be something else.

Making a decision, she straightened up and marched down the corridor...

******

Kathryn looked up at the chime.

"Come," she called, the doors sliding open seconds later "Seven," she greeted "what brings you by this late?" she wondered.

Seven let out a nervous breath, then, before Kathryn could stop her, she marched forwards, took the other woman by the shoulders, and soundly kissed her. Pulling away, her shocked expression was almost comical.

"I..." she tried. Stumbling, she backed away from Kathryn, only for Kathryn to grab her arm, stopping her.

Reaching up, she gently cupped Seven's face, her thumb stroking Seven's cheekbone, smiling bittersweetly as she leaned in and returned the kiss.

Pulling away, she let out a sigh as she rested her head against Seven's forehead.

"This is starting to become a habit," she finally panted out "first Harry, now you," she pulled back, smirking "should I be worried?"

"That depends," Seven remarked, her usual tone of voice gone, replaced by something soft and utterly Human "do you...return my feelings?" she asked softly.

"I think I do," Kathryn nodded, her voice barely above a whisper "I think that's why I was so hard on Harry earlier. Not just because he violated protocol, but because he got to have something that I couldn't"

"You mean that you denined yourself" Seven countered.

Kathryn smirked.

"Yes, that too," she agreed "oh, Seven," she sighed "why is everything always so hard for us?" she wondered.

"I...don't know," Seven admitted "but...I wish to...explore this" she explained.

"I know," Kathryn nodded "so do I," she admitted "it'll be hard," she warned "the crew won't exactly be happy to see their Captain in a relationship, espically after what happened with Harry, and...and especially with a former Borg drone"

"I know" Seven nodded.

"Do you?" Kathryn challenged.

"I do," Seven nodded "please?" she pleaded softly.

Kathryn sighed heavily.

"Come here," she gently guided the former drone down to the couch "just...stay here with me" she pleaded as they held each other tightly...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
